Test of Insanity
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: /UPDATED CH. 3/ A GHOST ADVENTURES AU fic. The guys meet for the first time at a haunted location and experience things they've never experience before. Will they be able to fight this or join the other lost souls? Had to re-load this story again
1. Beginning

I've written GAC fanfics on LJ and since I've seen some GAC fanfics here I thought I would share one that I'm working on now and uploading the others soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and this never happened.

**Characters: **Aaron, Billy, Debbie, Mark, Nick, Zak

**A/N:** Due to the time line (keeping it with current time) everyone in here do not know each other

* * *

Aaron stepped out of the white van and looked up at the seven floors, three building that stood before him in the middle of nowhere with one stretch of road leading to and from the building and wondered if the three day travel here was worth it but he had entered and surprisingly got picked, along with five others. He looked to his left and saw his two new friends, Nick and Zak. To his right were Billy, Debbie, and Mark.

"You know, I'm having second thoughts about this," Nick said, staring up at the buildings that looked as if it was in the middle of a war with parts of the structure collapsing on itself, burn marks covered the outside, many windows broken or boarded up, and that was just the outside. Inside, he knew was probably worst.

"It sounded good in the beginning," Aaron said, agreeing with Nick. He turned around to see Jonathan Lighthouse, founder of Paranormal after Life which an investigation team that looks for investigators around the country to see if they really have what it takes to be an investigator. "So this is it?"

"This is it," Jonathan said, stepping in front of the group. "This is the famous IC Company and you six will be investigation this 1,287,000 square foot, 700 space parking garage from dusk till dawn. As you see, we arrived four hours before the sun goes down so we have prepared a hot meal for you before the investigation starts. Follow me please."

Aaron watched as Billy, Debbie, and Mark walked ahead while Nick, Zak, and himself just looked at the building.

"We're thinking it so I'm going to say it," Zak said. "This place has a bad feeling to it and tonight will be hell."

The other two agreed and walked through the cracked, debris covered parking lot and caught up with the rest. The front of the building had a large window with a revolving door and two single doors on each side. The revolving door was blocked by boards and metal beams so Jonathan opened one of the single doors to let them in. They stood in the middle of what they thought was the lobby but was hard to tell when metal beams, boards, water spots everywhere, carpet ripped up, desks, chairs, and tables covered most of the floor.

"Welcome to the Atrium," Jonathan said, holding his hands up. "Also known as the lobby."

"Okay," Debbie said, pointing at things, "that's the receptions desk and there's the flower bed, but what's in between them?"

"That's called an Optical Turnstile," Jonathan said. "Associates would hold their badges over the card reader on the top and information off their badges would go into a computer that was right here to let security know they work there and they can walk through. If an associate forgot their badge, walked through without scanning, or someone didn't work here, an alarm would sound. With the receptions desk covering half the right side and the flower bed covering half the left side people had no choice but to go through the Optical Turnstile."

"Okay, I remembered you saying something about a hot meal," Billy said, rubbing his hands together, stepping around pieces of a broken desk.

"Ah yes, if you go through those double doors that read NORTH on your right you will find the cafeteria down the hall to your left."

Billy wasted no time and took off through the Optical Turnstile and made a sharp left, jumping over some debris and ran down the hall but stopped half way when he came to a large plaque on the wall with names still intact. Hunger forgotten, he read the heading.

**ABOVE AND BEYOND **

Under that were the names of those associates that were awarded for doing a great job in their department and for the company. He felt like he had to at least walk since these people were probably the reason why they were here in the first place. He turned around to see the rest of the group looking at paintings and pictures on the wall too before the smell of food hit him and he walked the rest of the way. He walked through the double doors and there, sitting on tables pushed together with a white table cloth covering them, were plates of chicken, steaks, ribs, roasts, potatoes, corn, green beans, rolls, bread, gravy, salad, fruit, cookies, cakes, and wine.

"Thanksgiving all over again," Debbie said, eyeing the steak. She got behind Billy and piled food on her plate.

"This place is a trashed," Aaron said, looking around the huge U shape cafeteria. Wires hung from the ceiling or lay on the ground in water, parts of the ceiling chipped and large portions lay on the ground, tables were tipped over or broken, along with chairs that looked as if they were thrown across the room except for four tables that were pushed together with a white table cloth covering them and new chairs just for them. Instead of going to the food, he walked around and counted three open areas that could have served as a bar for the associates and back to the table of food. "How many people worked here?"

"We believe two million, maybe more but it's hard to count," Jonathan said. "Please, get some dinner and I will explain everything while you eat."

Aaron eyed him but got a plate and food. Sitting down, everyone ate in silence, no words were spoken and the only noise was the sounds of the wind through boarded up windows and birds outside.

"Well, I do hope you are enjoying the food," Jonathan said, breaking the silence. "I want to start by saying congratulations for being the chosen ones to participate in this never before done investigation. As you know, we look for investigators who think they are the best and put them to the test. Out of millions of video's, yours stood out and we think we have picked the right ones. Now, I'm sure you all know stories of IC Company but never have there been a professional investigation done, only kids with cameras and breaking into a building that could possibly collapse at anytime."

"Are you sure it's safe for us then?" Mark asked.

"We had this place inspected before we arrived and go the okay but you must be careful. As you know, IC Company was a large insurance company built in 1986 and around it was businesses and roads' driving pass but that has long been demolished and road crews moved the road further away from this building."

"Why?"

"Well, the city thought if the buildings were to suddenly collapse, all the dust and debris would be in the air, people would breath it in, and since it was close to the road the city didn't want to take any chances of debris falling into the road and causing accidents."

"Smart," Debbie said. "So what about the history? There's not much on this place."

"That's correct. IC Company closed in 2000 after an unfortunate event took place."

"The bomb," Zak said, shaking his head. He remembered hearing about that on the news and was sad to know so many people were killed for no reason.

"Correct, but the bomb isn't the only tragic event that took place here. More took place but not enough to keep it on the news for a week. It began in 1995 when an associate was fired because news got out he was taking personal information on people and agencies and selling them to competitors. On the third day he arrived for his exit interview but he never went to that interview. Instead, he took the elevator to the fifth floor, walked into his department and shot the supervisor, as well as six other associates before turning the gun on himself. Five months after the shooting was when they installed the Optical Turnstiles.

After the shooting, things calmed down but then strange things started happening and it seemed that every year something happened. In 1996 one of the elevators in the Southeast Tower, the one behind the tower on the left, malfunctioned and dropped from the eighth floor to the third floor, killing ten associates leaving for the day. In 1997 six associates committed suicide and we know two of those were done in their own homes, three jumped off the roof of the building, and one hung himself in the boiler room. Then in 1998 a fire suddenly broke out here in the cafeteria in the back kitchen where two staff members died of smoke inhalation when the door they tried to get out of wouldn't open and no one heard them call for help because everyone was running and screaming to get out of the building.

Finally, in 1999 marked the worst tragedy. In the South Tower on the first floor is the mail center, where mail from the post office goes and mail gets distributes to departments, three female associates, ages between 21 and 23 were eating lunch while another female associate, 26 at the time, was working on the mail that arrived in the afternoon. No one else was there and we believe the one working found the bomb in a package that didn't look right and never had time to get the others out of the room when it went off. The explosion reached all the way to the sixth floor, taking nearly all of the middle of the South Tower and half the Southeast Tower, killing hundreds. To this day no one is able to tell who sent the bomb and why it was sent here.

On January 1, 2000 the owners closed the company down, not only because they lost a lot of agencies, but because they didn't want anyone else to die. They thought this place was cursed and closing it for good would save the rest of those who survived."

"So what have people claimed to see?" Zak asked.

"Ah, good question. The associates that agreed to talk to us said they would see people walking the halls, going about their business, interacting with them by smiling, waving, and talking. Down in the mail center, the supervisor said she's seen her four associates sitting at their desks and even helping the other associates with their work. The ones we know that jumped have been seen on security cameras many times to where one security officer saw a person on the roof by the edge and took off to the roof, only to find no one there and a driver that was stopped at the stop light outside call police to report of someone jumping off the building. Even those that killed themselves in their homes were seen walking around the buildings.

So now that the history is done, let's talk about the investigation. We have all the equipment you will need: flashlights, digital recorder, digital cameras, K2 Meters, EMF reader, and thermal camera. There is no electricity in the building but we have installed cameras all over the building running off of generators so we can watch you and make sure you guys are okay. There is a first aid kit in the nurse's room on this floor just down the hall some along with bottles of water since the building as no running water. You can go into any room but there are some rooms that are still locked. This is not a contest of who can catch the most evidence but it's about how you get the evidence and how you handle different situations."

At that moment Nick took a sip of his wine and zoned out. While Jonathan continued talking, he was thinking of how weird this all was. Back in Mass. he did his own paranormal investigation and was a member of the Paranormal after Life website, a place where investigators would go to tell about their experience, give advice to others, share photos, and just ask questions. He remembered seeing an ad on the main page saying six lucky investigators would be investigating IC Company and to send in their video's of them investigating to win. He looked up from his plate and the room was blurry. He wiped his eyes with his hands and opened them but it got worst.

"Hey, do you guys feel sick all of a sudden?" Zak asked, pushing his plate away from him.

"Yeah, it just hit me," Aaron said. He looked up when Debbie called Marks name and saw the man fall out of his chair and then turned to his left when Nick fell out of his. He stood up and looked over the table at Nick and saw Zak knelling next to him and then within seconds, Zak collapsed over Nick's body. He looked over at Billy and Debbie and one by one they collapsed as well.

"Dusk is upon us and the investigation will start. This investigation will test your abilities as a professional investigator and how well you do in situations as you will see in an hour once the drug wears off."

Aaron turned his head to face Jonathan and glared at the man before his body collapsed to the floor. Just before his blacked out, he saw ten legs walk into the cafeteria and then nothing.


	2. Aaron and Mark

Aaron slowly opened his eyes when he felt coldness right next to his body. Rolling over onto his side he felt smooth tile under his head and then fully opened his eyes to see pots, pans, silverware, plates, bowls, and such all over the floor that hasn't been cleaned in years. Getting to a sitting position, he looked around at counters, stoves, refrigerators, and shelves before patting himself down to make sure he was okay. He reached the pocket of his hoodie and stopped when something felt hard and long. Reaching in, he pulled out what to be a flashlight and a piece of paper he didn't remember being there, so he turned the light on and read what was on the paper.

_Aaron,_

_The investigation has begun and you have been chosen to investigate the kitchen where the two staff members died. We know that their names were Janice and Randy, but what is a mystery is that the firefighters had to break a lock on the door to get to the fire in the kitchen and that's where the bodies of Janice and Randy were found. In the bag next to you, you will find all the equipment you will need for this investigation. _

He crumbled up the paper and shined the light on the floor until he found his bag and opened it up to see everything he needed. Grabbing the video camera, he turned it on and panned around the room as he threw the bag over his shoulders. "As you can see, I'm in the kitchen and from what I just read I'm beginning to think that little accident with the fire was no accident. If the firefighters had to break a lock off to get to the fire then to me that was murder." He started walking around and trying to figure out how he was going to get some activity and then he got an idea. "Is there a Janice or Randy in the kitchen with me right now? My name is Aaron Goodwin from the State Health Department and I just want to tell you _'It burned' _I'm very disappointed in the kitchen appearance. There's crap all over the floor and I think I just saw a mouse and…"

**BANG!**

Aaron jumped and panned his camera in circles but saw nothing. "I'm sorry if I sounded harsh but I needed to get your attention. I'm sure you worked really heard cooking for millions of people and I want you to know that I believe _'He killed us'_ that your deaths were not an accident." He dug into his bag and pulled out an EMF detector and digital recorder. "What I have here are tools that will help me hear and tell me when you are near me. I'm going to place them on the counter and ask you a few questions." He did as he said and placed the EMF and recorder on the counter.

**THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, BANG**

Aaron turned to his right when he heard a lot of walking around and stared at the LCD screen in shock. There, right before his eyes, was the kitchen lit up and cleaned. When he looked up from his LCD screen, he saw nothing but darkness. Looking back down he could see staff members walking back and fourth with pots of soup and he could actually smell the food they were cooking and hearing the banging of the utensils like he was really there. He panned over a little and got everything when he stopped at an older woman and a younger man standing in front of an older man in a suit. The three looked as if they were in an argument and the man in the suit threw down some salad and pointed at it, while the older woman pointed at it and then at him to where the man in the suit stormed out of the kitchen.

"Hello? Can any of you guys hear or see me?" Aaron asked, walking around now and recording what he was seeing. These people were just walking pass him and one opened a swinging door and he could see the cafeteria area and people sitting at tables talking. He felt like he was back in time with these people when he felt an icy cold hand on his arm and turned to see the younger man from before staring at him and pointing to the double doors that was the entrance and exit to the kitchen. Aaron shot there and in a few seconds the man in the suit from before ran in, turned one of the stoves on high, and ran out as flames shot into the air, catching towels and paper towels on fire. One of the staff members pulled the fire alarm and then everything went into total chaos.

"Is this really happening?" Aaron tried once more and looked up from his LCD screen but saw nothing and looked back down to watch what really happened. He didn't have to move from where he stood and watched in horror as the older woman and younger man were the last to leave the kitchen but the door slammed shut on them and they pounded and yelled for help but no one could hear them over the other screams in the building. The fire now broke out in the entire kitchen area that stretched from one room to the other. He could feel the heat and smell the smoke but was not affected by it. The two tried the swinging doors but those were not opening either. What seems like hours the two collapsed. Aaron walked over to one of the swinging doors and looked out the small window to see something tall blocking his view of the cafeteria. The door was blocked and he was sure the other side was too. "He locked you two in here to die and blocked all your exits."

All awhile he was watching the event unfold right before his eyes, his EMF detector was spiking to a 12 and if he were to listen to his recorder, he would hear the entire event with his own ears.

Mark sat on the desk he woke up next too and stared down at the paper in his hand.

_Mark,_

_You have been chosen to investigate the fourth floor in the South Tower. This is one of the floors that were affected by the explosion of the bomb in 1999 that killed hundreds. The desk you are at belonged to Gary Newman, a father that left behind a wife and two twin girls. On the chair is a bag that has everything you need for this investigation. Be careful._

He finally set the paper down and stared at the chair with the bag. When he woke up, the first thing he saw was a drawing of a dog and cat by a child's hand pinned up on the cube. Digging through the bag he pulled out the digital camera first and took a picture of the drawing. He then snapped a couple of shots of the department in front of him before getting off the desk and snapping a shot of that. He looked through the camera and in the picture of the room he saw someone or something standing by the window and in the picture of the desk he saw what looked like shoulders and an arm. Knowing what he caught he pulled out the video camera and recorder.

"Hello Gary Newman, my name is Mark. I traveled for three days to meet you and your associates. I just go done taking pictures and I think I caught you sitting at your desk. Are you still working hard so you _'I miss them so much'_ can go home early and see your family? I noticed the drawing on the cube and was wondering if one you daughters drew that for you. _'Yes she did' _It's very good." He suddenly wanted to find where the hole was where the explosion happened because it doesn't look like an explosion could cause this little damage.

"I'm going to walk around, meet some more people and I hope you could show me around and tell me about some of them. Can you knock for me if you can do that?"

**Knock**

A soft knock right next to him made him smile. Using the night vision as his light source, he started walking down the aisles of cubes and just shook his head in sadness. All the cubes were over turned, desks broken, lights lay all over the floor, windows broken, chairs looked as if they were flung around, and parts of wires, ceiling, and pips covered the floor as well. He stopped at one cube and zoomed in on his camera to see a photo frame of a woman and man.

"Was this woman one of the victims that _'She was going to get married next month'_ died in the explosion? Was she in the path of the explosion?" _'No'_ He continued down the aisles, not understanding how the owners could leave all the private possession and yet take all the computers and such. He heard what sounded like something being pushed, like a cart, and turned around in time to see a chair roll right in front of him.

"Who else is here with me? _'Be careful'_" He walked on and felt drawn towards the middle of the room and just kept looking around. He was thinking of how different this investigation was to his own personal investigations. He never had this much activity in an hour before and he wondered if maybe this building could be a hot spot for paranormal investigators to get their first hand experience. None of his own personal experience could top what he was getting now and if Jonathan was doing this to find good investigators, then this building sure was the place to find out.

_'STOP'_

Mark felt pressure on his chest that made him stop dead in his tracks. "Hello?" He looked down and the color in his face drained. There, his feet stopped inches from the edge, was the hole where the explosion hit. He couldn't even see all the way down but the hole stretched from where he stood to the other side of the room where the windows were. He looked up and could see the hole in the ceiling with the same distance as the one on the ground. This went up to the sixth floor but he had a feeling it could've gone higher. These buildings had nine floors to them. Staring down at the hole, he suddenly could hear voices all around him.

_'I was ready to kill that dog when I came home and found he ripped up my good pillows…This policy is driving me crazy. The numbers don't add up no matter how many times I try…We're ordering out for lunch, what do you want?...Did you see that game last night? I'm disappointed in my team this year but what can you say?...Hey, do you guys feel that?...AHHH!'_

He then could see the explosion right before his eyes and the force of the explosion knocking everything down. "So the explosion happened here, the force of it knocking everything and breaking desks, which turns into debris, and that flies all over the place." Getting his flashlight, he shined it across the room and could see Gary's desk from where he stood. With the force of the explosion, the debris could fly all the way to his desk, killing him as he worked. He couldn't believe the fear and sadness that came over him but he was shaken out of those feelings when he swore he caught something falling pass the windows. Being careful not to fall into the hole, he walked around the hole until he reached the windows and looked down but saw nothing. He knew he saw something through the LCD screen and when he looked up, he saw a figure standing on the edge, looking down.

"Oh shit," he whispered. For that moment he forgot about the investigation and thought one of people in the group was on the roof and couldn't see where they were going. He ran around the room, trying to find an exit when he saw a door swing open on its own. He walked through the door and regretted that the moment he saw where he was. One thing about IC Company was that it had glass staircases, people looking outside from the stairs and people can look inside the staircase. Sure it didn't sound bad, but the entire staircase was windowless, letting him feel the night air. He spun around but the door slammed shut on him. Looking up he could see the stairs seemed to be in fairly good shape but below him some stairs were missing. Taking a deep breath, he ascended the stairs and hoped he wouldn't be too late.


	3. Debbie and Zak

Okay, I hope to not mess this one up. Last week was hell so lets see if this week will be good to me.

/_Italic_/= EVP/ghost talking

/**Bold**/= sounds

* * *

"The moment I get close to Jonathan I'm strangling him till he dies," Debbie said, panning the video camera around her so she could see where she as going. Much to her surprise she woke up with a cold breeze blowing over her and she thought it was a spirit but when she sat up and looked around, she noticed the night sky, stars, and a crescent moon. Jonathan had chosen her to investigate the roof where three suicides took place and she was not happy with him right now. She looked down at her digital recorder and held it up. "Is there anybody up here with me that wants to talk? I know you jumped from this spot and I want to know why." She then remembered the note she had and focused on one of the spirits that's said to be seen up there. "Jackie McCarthy, I want to talk to you for awhile, if that's okay."

Debbie walked a little closer towards the edge of the roof when she thought she heard a faint scream. "I just heard a faint scream and I can't tell if it's paranormal or if it's from our in the distance, but as you can see, the building is a ways from the road and you can't even hear cars or anything. Jackie, was that you that just scream?" _'Had to be done.' _Debbie took two more steps towards the edge. "Jackie, I know going through a divorce and raising three kids all on your own was hell but did you have to leave those children by themselves? I know they miss their mommy and _'I miss my babies.' _I'm sure they want to know why their mother left them."

Debbie swung the camera around and breathed heard. "Something just hit me in the back with something and it wasn't small." She looked on the ground but there were so many rocks and dirt she couldn't tell what had hit her. "Who just hit me in the back? Are you trying to get my attention because I was talking to Jackie and not you? Is this why _'You will be next' _you jumped from up here because no one would listen or talk to you?" All she could hear were birds and the howl of the wind that was blowing ever so lightly. "Man, it is creepy up here and I don't even know how to get back down so we're going to look for a way and…" She stopped in mid sentence when she saw a dark figure standing by the edge of the roof where she was moments ago.

The dark figure was looking down, it's back to her, but for some reason Debbie wasn't thinking ghost because this dark figure looked like a live human, not see through or half torso, but a full body person and she was thinking it was someone in her group. "Hey, don't stand so close to the edge." She walked over slowly so not to startle whoever it was and continued to talk to them. "Hey, how and when did you get up here? I thought we were to investigate by ourselves for awhile?" No answer. Then the dark figure turned its head and Debbie could make a young man, maybe in his thirties, stare right at her before stepping off.

"Oh my gawd!" She took off running towards the edge and then carefully placed on foot on the edge to look down, almost not wanting to look but when she looked down she saw no one through the LCD screen and she could almost see below her thanks to the night vision. There was no body and no blood on the ground below and she was trying to take deep breathes to get her heart to stop pounding out of her chest when she saw something else through her LCD screen. Below her, maybe near the fifth floor, she saw a head sticking out of one of the windows and then looking up at her before shooting back inside.

"Okay, this is getting beyond creepy and I think I've done enough investigating here so we're going to try to find our way back inside where it's a little safer than being up here." Debbie started walked around the roof, trying to find her way back inside. She climbed up a small wall that took her higher on the roof and panned around for a door or something but all she could see was darkness. "If there is anybody up here with me right now do you think you can help me inside? I know you don't want to go back in there but right now I do."

"Hello?"

Debbie spun around when she heard a voice but it didn't sound distance but clear and coming towards her. "Hello?"

"Debbie?"

That voice. It sounded familiar. She started walking back the way she came and stopped at the edge of the wall before seeing someone running towards her and then she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Mark. "Mark? How did you get up here?"

"Never mind that, who was it that jumped?" Mark ran to the wall and helped Debbie down before looking around the roof. "I saw someone fall pass the window on the fourth floor and when I looked up I saw someone looking over."

"Someone did fall off the roof but it wasn't me. I think we both saw one of the associates that have been seen jumping from the roof."

"So was it you I saw look down?"

"Yeah, how did you get up here?" Debbie followed Mark back to where she started and turned to the left. They rounded another smaller wall and Debbie saw a doorway. "A door."

"It's one of the glass staircase but be careful because the glass is gone and the stairs are not in the best condition."

"I don't care. As long as I get inside where it's a little safer the better."

As they walked through the door, standing by the edge of the roof stood a woman watching them leave before stepping off.

* * *

"This is Zak by himself down in the basement of IC Company. I just woke up an hour ago and found out I'm in the boiler room where, I just found out, a maintenance man named Matthew hung himself because he was having an affare(sp?) with an associate and got caught, was going to lose his job because this was his fourth offence so he decided to hang himself. So Matthew, I just want to say what a coward you are. You can't even face the consequences of your actions like a man. You got caught and thought that you could cheat and kill yourself but look what happened. Now you are stuck here."

**BANG BANG!**

Zak turned around when he heard the two hard banging sounds, like metal hitting a pipe. "Good. I hope that pissed you off you coward. Can you do that again? Can do something other than make a sound like _'Better watch your mouth boy.' _push me, hit me, tell me to go to hell, or do anything other than make a scary banging sound." He pulled out his K2 meter and walked around in hopes of getting something on film. He stopped near the corner of the room when the lights started going off. "Are you hiding here Matthew? Hiding in a corner in hopes no one would find you and give you what you deserve?"

'_Don't mess with things you don't know.'_

"Shit! I just had someone talk right into my ear. I'm going to re-play my digital recorder I have taped to my shoulder and see if I caught it." Zak set his camera on a table, not really caring where it was aimed at and played with his recorder. He held the recorder up to his ear and heard the message he heard in his ear clear as day but that's not all he caught. While he listened to his recorder, the camera was filming a doorway and a shadow figure appeared right there and stared at Zak before disappearing when Zak picked the camera back up.

"I caught that voice like I hoped so there is someone down here that's not happy I'm here." He walked right through the same doorway the shadow figure was and stopped when cold air hit him full force. "Shit, I just walked into something ice cold. I got goose bumps and the hairs on my arms are standing up. Matthew, are you here? I got your message and want to know what I shouldn't be messing with? Are you talking about your life or what I'm saying to you because it seems I'm getting a response when I talk like this." Zak suddenly felt hands on his back and his body flew forward, almost falling to the ground but caught himself by grabbing the wall. "Now you're pushing me. Very good."

'_I did what I had to do.'_

"Do you want me to go? Let you be alone like you have been for thirteen years? Must be pretty lonely with no one around to talk too. I know I come off as a punk to you but I'm really not and I really do want to help you and _'Leave this place before it's too late.' _If you have anything you want to say before I go please say it into this recorder." His response was one final hard shove and cold air flying passed him. Taking that as a sign to leave he walked around the room until he found a door. Not knowing where it would take him, he opened it up to see a long hallway of debris. He could only go left so taking a deep breath; he walked into the hallway and started down in hopes of finding his way out.


End file.
